Nothing Lasts Forever
by purpleumbrella
Summary: You were wrong if you thought that the universe would be safe forever after Raven defeated Trigon. All things have to end eventually... ROB&STAR OTHR&OTHR BB&TERRA...read homepage for more.
1. Chapter 1

"All things must come to an end eventually…"

A cloaked figure stood in front of what looked like an old, run-down Victorian mansion. Many years ago the place had been beautiful. Everything shined like new, the sun was always at a perfect angle for viewing, and its garden was the envy of everyone within the vicinity. Time had taken its toll however. The dull blue paint, now chipped and cracked to the point where there were very few spots of the original color at all. The garden had long since dried up and died, not even weeds would grow. And there was always a cloud of gray over it, even during the summer while the rest of the sky was blue. The most noticeable change that had occurred over the years was a giant gaping hole near the back of the mansion; it looked as if someone had sent a wrecking ball through the wall. Through the hole, one could see the changes that went on inside. All the rooms were still furnished as the previous owners had left it. The sitting room still held the couch that the son always complained had too many pillows, and the piano that the daughter had begged and begged for but never had a chance to practice on. Through there was the kitchen where the mother practically lived and the father always sat for morning coffee and paper. Everything now, however, was now coated with a thick layer of dust and many things (like many of the piano keys and the table leg) were broken much beyond repair.

The cloaked figure stepped through the enormous hole and into the living area. As she did, more images came to her. The father and mother, no longer the happy pair they had been when the boy was young, constantly fought in front of the children. The constant fighting ensued for about two years before something big happened (she didn't know, whatever it was didn't happen in the house) and everyone was happy again. The cloaked figure smiled under her thick disguise, she liked it when her visions ended happily ever after… but the visions kept coming.

The little girl was running down the stairs, happily laughing while her elder brother ran after her with just as big of smile. They were about half way down when it became horribly apparent to the cloaked figure that something bad was going to happen. Right before her eyes, the young girl missed a step and began to fall. Both the figure and the brother reached out to her, and both missed. Like a small rag-doll, she began to tumble down the stairs. Thankfully there weren't that many stairs and the bottom was carpet. None-the-less, the girl had sustained several long cuts on her left leg and arm. After assuring that she was okay the brother left to get some bandages, thankful that this was all that was wrong with her.

A new vision, this one two weeks later. Something was wrong. The girl was terribly pale, her cuts had not stopped bleeding. The doctor in the other room was talking with the parents and brother. His last sentence. The mother cries into the father's chest, the boy runs away, the father stared in shock and horror. "Leukemia?" He says barely above a whisper, but it still seems to echo through out the now silent house. He opens his mouth like he's about to say something, but then shuts his eyes and uses the hand not holding the mother to stop himself from sobbing out loud. After a minute or two, he finally asks "How long does she have?" The father wasn't stupid. He knew that at the current time there was no cure for leukemia.

"I'd say about two months." The doctor responds. Despite his training, its situations like this that always get to him. Looking down, away from the family, a silent tear runs down his cheek. "I'm so sorry. If there was anything I could do, I would do it. Anything to help her."

The father suddenly turns angry. "You can do something actually. Get out of our house. How dare you… you don't even know her…"

The vision dissolves again. The living room, once so full of laughter and life, was now filled with men and women all in black. In the center of the room laid a small coffin, it probably was only about three feet long, but it was the perfect size for her. Paying their respects by her lifeless body was her loving family; her father, mother, and brother. Tears streaming down his cheeks, the brother leaned down and gave her a last peck on the cheek, while the mother cried and stroked her daughter's small, cold, and pale hands. The father just stood and stared down at the lifeless body of his little girl. "Oh god…" he would whimper every now and then. "Oh god I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I love you so much Danielle… oh god…"

The vision stopped abruptly and the cloaked figure found herself where the young girl's coffin had been. Feeling her cheeks, she found they were wet from massive crying. Looking around the old house, she walked towards a wall and gently knelt her hand upon it like she were comforting the house. "You've seen so much…" She stated aloud. She felt herself beginning to slip into another vision, but she stopped it abruptly. "I know already." She whispered. She didn't need her visions to see the fathers swaying body supported by a rope to the crystal chandelier. Its one of the things she just knew, just like she knew she should go to the house for what she was about to do.

Removing her cloak, the figure stood in the circle of moonlight created by the enormous hole she had come through. Once she was in the center, she also removed a chain necklace with a big old fashioned key attached to the bottom. The key itself was impressive and strange. The round handle was about as big as a modern CD. The rod was hollow and about an inch in width and about six inches in length with different jewels down its length. It didn't have the normal ridges near the edge of the rod; instead it had a small rectangle emerald near the handle. Once that was done, she took a long knife from somewhere within the folds of her clothes. Careful so she wouldn't cut her whole wrist off, she slid the knife in deep and continued around her wrist until it looked like she had a bracelet of blood around her wrist. Just as carefully, she repeated the next wrist.

She smiled to herself as she began the next phase of her plan. 'Finally!' She screamed excitedly in her head as she brought out her last instrument. 'I've found a way to cheat fate! All this time I've been wondering how the original prophecy escaped and I think I've finally found it. Destiny can't go on without with out anyone to fulfill it.' More at peace than anyone else would be in this situation; she lifted her instrument of cold hard metal against the side of her neck, pointed up towards her head. She chuckled lightly as she was reminded of her happier days, when she played a different kind on instrument. It still felt the same though. Whether she was holding it against her skin or against her lips, it felt as if her body knew it was to be free and it tingled with excitement.

"I'm so sorry…" her words echoed, just as the fathers had so many years ago. "I know you've seen so much, but I need you to endure just one more." She could feel her own blood running down her arm, just as she had planned. The fastest drop descended faster and faster down her arm until it was a few inches from her elbow… two inches… one…. a centimeter… there. She closed her eyes…

_Bang!_

It was kind of like getting her ears pierced she decided afterwards. It was excruciatingly painful for the first second, but then the pain slowly drifted away with the exception of the occasional pulse of pain. Opening her eyes, she found she was still standing inside the beat up mansion. But several things had changed. One, her wrists were completely healed. And while she knew that that would happen in a matter of minutes (why she slit her wrists and shot herself) she just knew she was dead. The bloody body lying behind her was just reassurance.

Looking at her self-mutilated body, the girl began to fell a large amount of regret. She, whom had had the easiest and least important job of their fate, had quit first and abandoned her friends. 'I was only a key-bearer.' She thought to herself as she sat down in a puddle of her own blood, not even noticing that her white skirt wasn't getting stained. 'All I had to do was guard the base… and I failed. The prophecy isn't even close to coming true; the child of power born of the unloyal servant probably hasn't even been conceived yet.

She felt like crying, but found that without a living body, she couldn't. This only made her want to cry more. "Regret and tears will do you nothing." A small meek voice interrupted her mental break down. Looking around, she found she was somehow no longer in the house. Instead, she was in… well she wasn't really sure. Where ever she was, the ground was soft like pillows and the landscape stretched out too far to see. It wasn't even a distinct color. Not white, not transparent, just nothing. Looking around again, she saw little Danielle. Her little blue dress that she had worn to her own funeral looked good on her and seemed to increase how innocent she looked. Her curly orange locks looked just as good as when her mother used to style them for Sunday mornings when they went to church. But she was so very pale… whiter than paper and very obviously not alive.

"It comes with not being alive anymore." Danielle stated, as if she could read the older girls thoughts. No more blood equals almost no skin pigment, just look at your skin in a couple of days, you'll see." And then she began to walk off.

Knowing instinctively, as she always did, she began to follow the girl. "Thank you." she whispered towards the small girls retreating figure. "I remember now… why I took it." She stopped abruptly and turned towards the older girl, curiosity shown clear on her four-year-old features. "It wasn't for myself… because I couldn't handle it…" I started, unsure how to say what I was feeling. "It was… for them. To buy all the innocents more time. I thought…" She paused again, again at a loss for words. Danielle just waited there patiently with a patience that goes beyond any normal child's. "I thought that if I took myself out of the equation, that the whole thing would fall apart and we'd have at least another couple centuries before… well, you know."

Danielle nodded her head in understanding. "I'm sorry to tell you, but Fate decided to switch it up a little this time just to see if it worked better. After all, it was this one who stopped her second most powerful minion. She figured it was possible that they would find a way to destroy her most powerful minion before she had a chance to activate it." She sighed, whether it was in annoyance or sadness, I couldn't tell. "You may have thought you were escaping her when you died…" She paused as she disappeared behind a corner the older girl never would have known existed other wise. "…but you just played right into her hands Nichole."

Nichole sighed this time, not at all surprised that Danielle knew her name. "Yeah… I kind of figured that when I woke up here in Fate's land." Stopping, Nichole put a hand on Danielle's shoulder. "Tell Fate I understand now. Nothing can last forever; all things must come to an end eventually." Nichole inhaled deeply, "Earth, my home planet, is on its final years. I hope they enjoy them while they still can…"


	2. Chapter 2

There's always something happening in Jump City.

It's four o' clock in the afternoon in Jump City and as always, the city is teeming with life. The streets are filled with busy traffic and annoyed citizens on their way home from busy days at work, the sidewalk is unseen under the many people out for a walk or just going shopping, and the stores are full of people either buying or looking at new merchandise.

Outside of all this, the local private school had finally let out, meaning students were everywhere. Many were lugging humungous backpacks and complaining to they're friends about their homework load. Others laughed, giggled, and held only light purses full of the cash that they were all going to spend.

Alas, there was one girl that wasn't part of any group. She walked through the city with only her backpack and color guard flag to keep her company. (A/N: Color guard is a sport that adds a visual effect to marching bands…for those people who don't know.) Not that she minded, once she got home there wouldn't be any privacy or solitude at all.

Anyone who thought they knew who she was could tell you that Ianthe was strange. Today for instance, she was wearing a tight dark green shirt that barely covered her stomach and baggy jeans that looked like they were ten sizes two big, that were only kept up by an old leather belt that was tied around her waist instead of buckled. The pants almost hid her shoes, which were just an old pair of faded black vans, and if you had lifted each leg enough you would see that she was wearing two different socks, one blue ankle sock and one yellow sock that stretched all the way to her knee. Over this entire ensemble was a huge black leather trench coat that looked like it had originally belonged to the person who fit the pants.

With out her wacky get-up though, Ianthe would have been quite beautiful. Her flaming red hair, though it barely reached her shoulders and was cut unevenly, was silky smooth and always seemed to catch the sun at just the right angle to make it shine. She was athletically built, though no one had ever seen her exercise besides the rest of the color guard crew, and her light tan contrasted well with her overall look. The most astonishing thing about her however, was her eyes. No one on earth had natural eye color like Ianthe. Near the pupil, there was a ring of a very light sea green. Around that extending to the edges of the iris was a dark shade of violet along with flecks of sky blue. Once one noticed her eyes, it was hard to look away.

However, it wasn't only her look that made her strange. She was very smart; anyone could tell that by being in one of her classes, she wasn't shy; she had sung solos in front of the entire school no problem and she could talk to anyone (even the really hot football players) with out a stutter, yet she chose to be very quiet. She wouldn't speak to anyone if she could help it, not even when the teachers would ask her a question (which they soon learned to avoid). No one had ever seen her eat. During her lunch block she would always just sit there quietly and stare off into space, sometimes she would smile a little, though no one had even a clue why.

Just like any other day, Ianthe walked alone on her way to… where ever she lived. Unfortunately, today was not like any other day. Though she didn't know it at the moment, the next few events would change Ianthe's life forever.

**IANTHE'S POV**

I sighed as I crossed yet another street. Soon I would be home, though I was enjoying the little alone time I had, I knew that the family wouldn't last long without someone there who knew how to work the fire extinguisher. Looking at the time, I cursed and began to speed up my steps almost to a jog. Many strange looks passed me, but nothing I wasn't used to.

Finally, I could see the roof of the old run down building I had the pleasure of calling 'home'. Breaking out into a full run now, I smiled wide despite myself… and would have been crushed by the enormous stone foot if not for my quick-ish reflexes. I looked up wide-eyed only to see a huge man made completely out of stone blocks going berserk on the city.

Time slowed down. I watched as the people around me began to panic. Men and women of all ages were running in many different directions, many tripping over themselves and others in their cowardly attempts to save their pathetic existences. In particular, one group of what looked to be teenagers were foolishly running straight towards the monster with clearly distinguishable determination on each of their faces (though two of the faces were partially covered, it was easily distinguishable in the way they urgently rushed towards the monster).

Finally I snapped back to reality, though time still seemed to go in slow motion. The gigantic stone man was beginning to take another step and I was right in the place where his next foot would land. I quickly tried to dodge to the right, but was blocked by an overturned and conveniently placed car. "God damn it all!!!" I exclaimed as I realized that I couldn't rely on conventional methods to save my life. Quickly taking a look around to make sure no one was watching, I dropped my flag to the ground and held my hands crossed above my fore-head, concentrating on creating an outward force. Slowly, but surely, I felt the pressure begin to build somewhere near my shoulders. When it became too much to bear, the pressure began moving down my arms until I could feel it on my left hand. The pressure grew and grew until I finally couldn't take it anymore and released it by literally pushing it towards the giant stone man.

The pressure came off in massive amounts of heat and light and the moment it was a foot away from the man, the stones that made up his foot began to glow a red hot. It still took a few seconds for the thing to realize what was going on, but as soon as it did it reacted the way any sensible man (stone or not) would… it panicked. It jumped around trying to extinguish the immense heat, crushing a couple of abandoned cars on the way which I admit wasn't my intention. However, the end result was quite satisfying. The stones eventually became so hot that a white powder began forming around them and, when the stone man decided to step into a local and conveniently placed fountain, they fell apart into mere ash.

Too distracted by the sudden relief to be aware of his current disability, the stone man tried to take another step, only succeeding in falling over onto yet another abandoned car. There the stone beast stayed, not moving except to open its mouth every once in a while to emit an indistinguishable and defeated groan.

As my adrenaline began wearing off, time sped up again. I looked around cautiously; people were beginning to come out again seeing that the danger was over. Once a decent crowd had formed around the stone monster, I made my escape. Sometimes it pays to be invisible; however I needed the blocked road to get home.

Moodily, I hid in a dark alleyway and waited for the masses to disperse. "Damn… I'm going to be late again!" Not like this hadn't happened before, Jump City was always teeming with life and excitement. Not to mention the fact that it was almost the monster attack capital of the world (just behind Japan). The fact that this was a frequent occurrence didn't make these situations any better however. A little excitement was good on occasion, but massive monster attacks meant that the city had to go through constant reconstruction, which was expensive. Most of the citizens who live here are pretty well off, but even the richest of men can run into financial trouble when it comes time for taxes. (The city can't pay for everything; residents usually pay for about ¾ of all clean up projects.) Money was short enough at home, if taxes went up again then the family might have to give up a few things. Not to mention that this meant I had to lay even lower for a while. I like my normal life and I have no intention of giving it up…ever.

A few hours passed before I felt it was safe enough to emerge from my shadowed hiding spot. The streets were cleared completely except for the occasional straggler, and the police had taped off most everything that had been damaged. Inconspicuously, I slipped out of the alley way and began my walk home again. I was almost afraid to look at our roof, but upon a quick inspection I found that no one had destroyed it… yet.

I began to run again, only to realize a few blocks later that I didn't have my flag anymore. "What the…?" I ran back, only to find that it was no where to be seen. It wasn't where I dropped it before, it wasn't in the dark alley way, I even looked under several up-turned cars and still could not find it.

Just when I had begun to fear the worst, someone behind me cleared their throats. Looking back, I saw that it was one of the teens that had been running towards the stone man earlier. He was tall, at least one or two feet taller than myself and seemed to be wearing some sort of metallic armor around more than half of his body. "I think you might be looking for this?" He outstretched his arm (which also seemed to be covered in the metallic substance) and handed back the flag that caused me to come back.

"Thanks." I said, letting out a sigh of relief. I reached out to grab the flag, but in doing so I accidentally brushed my hand across his arm. I froze immediately. There was something very wrong with this man's arm. No warmth, no pulse, not even muscle. In fact, it seemed as if… "It's entirely machine…"

"Unfortunately… it is." I looked up to find the teen staring harshly down at me with a hint of melancholy. "The name's Cyborg… and you are?"

'Shit… a turning point.' The one thing I hated even more than having to use my powers in public, was making decisions. On one hand, I could tell this… Cyborg my name. Being made of machine, I have no doubt that he could have some implement in which to look for any records I have in the city. Which I don't… and then I could get questioned by the police and eventually get expelled from the city. (Long story… basically, in this city if they don't have enough information to make a criminal record for you then they simply kick you out. Crime is way too high in this town, so they like to know who people are.) On the other hand, I could just grab my flag and run home as fast as I could. This would put suspicion on me in which he would research me again and find that I have no files. 'Freaking FBI can relocate me and help me blend in… but they couldn't be bothered to finish the paper work?!'

"Um… hello?" I looked up only to see Cyborg looking down at me with a look of confusion. "All I did was ask for your name… are you okay?" Great… now I'm a suspect and I didn't even do anything!

'Lie.' A voice in the back of my head encouraged. 'It's the only way out of this mess now.'

"Sorry…" I began. "My name is… um… Elisha… Mandeville?" It hadn't really meant to come out as a question, but at least Cyborg seemed to believe me. He seemed deep in thought, so I took this opportunity to attempt my escape. The real Elisha could deal with a few moments of confusion… right?

I grabbed my flag and turned around and three things happened at once. One, I found that another one of those teens was behind me. This one was one of those where I could not see their face. Their entire body was covered in a dark blue hooded cloak with only a pale arm wrapped in a black sleeve protruded. Her hand was glowing…black (as oxymoron-ish as that sounds, that's what it looked like to me) and I had an awful feeling that the glowing wasn't just for decoration. Two… Cyborg didn't let go, meaning I inertia caused me to fly backwards and almost made me run into him. Three, I realized I was trapped. Sandwiched in between two most likely super powered teens with no means of escape as long as this Cyborg was still holding my flag.

"She's lying." The cloaked one stated simply. The female voice was coarse and gravely, but she spoke with such graveness it sounded as if she had just pronounced me dead. As she said those words she lifted her head up slightly, though only enough for her eyes to be seen in the complete darkness.

I audibly gulped and turned around to face Cyborg. Oddly enough he didn't seem all that mad… more amused than anything. "So… Elisha was it? How 'bout telling us your real name?"

'Aw screw it!' The voice in the back of my head was back. 'You're done for anyways, you might as well just run and hope that they don't catch up.' So I did just that. I used all the strength I could muster at the moment (which was pretty high considering the large amounts of adrenaline rushing through my veins at the moment) and, along with a quick "Sorry", thrust a sharp kick into Cyborg's shin. Thankfully he seemed to still have some feeling even if that part of his leg was completely metal (not sure how… just going to deal with it) and he let out an audible gasp before letting go of my flag to apply pressure to where I had kicked him. Seizing the moment, I grabbed the flag and ran as fast as I could away from the two. Thankfully the cloaked one seemed to be more occupied with helping her companion than she was with catching me.

"I'm home!" I cried out as soon as I reached the open front door. Many faces greeted mine… though not all of them seemed happy that I had returned.

"Ianthe!!!" A small furry being flung themselves at me with such power, I was nearly knocked on my back. Looking up, I saw one of my favorite faces around this place. My "little sister" Rebecca. "Ianthe, Ianthe!!!! Guess what Toby taught me to do today!!! Guess, guess!!!"I couldn't help but laugh at seeing her so excited that her ears were twitching.

Rebecca's story is a sad one. Her parents, being rich and beautiful, had no idea what to do when their child turned out to be so… so… _different._ How could her entire body be covered in thick brown hair? How could she have mouse ears, or cat's eyes, or a monkey's tail? How could this happen to them? Having no idea what to do with her, they locked her away from the world, and treated her with all the detachment a pedestrian would show towards road kill. Thankfully, cases like these are what the home was built to work with.

Leaning down on one knee so I was equal height to her, I spoke, ruffling the dusty brown and currently frizzy hair. "What did you learn to do today? I hope its not turning into another piece of furniture… is it?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Toby (a slightly pudgy boy that had a habit of doing things to purposefully annoy people) look away, as if it would divert suspicion away from him.

This time Rebecca giggled. I love her laugh, it's one of those little baby laughs (gurgling and all) that she just never grew out of. But then she made an unpleasant face. "I don't like being furniture… it's so boring; you do nothing but watch everybody else have fun."

Her comment only made me smile more. "You know, if Nicole were here she would probably beg to differ."

She made another face, though this one was not happy in the least bit. But just as quick as the smile had faded, it came back with a vengeance. "Toby said we could start on live things… look!" And with that, she stepped back and scrunched herself up into a ball. For a few seconds it looked as if someone had just placed a random ball of flesh by the door. But when she popped up again, her appearance had changed drastically. Her eyes had turned completely black and seemed to be starting a new pair near the ends. Along her sides were short stubs (which I assumed would eventually become arms at some point) and her lower abdomen had become slightly pointed near the end and rounded towards the hips.

She only managed to keep the shape for about thirty seconds, but I clapped for her anyways. It was a large feat for a four year old girl who wasn't even aware of her powers until a year previous. "Great job! It's really coming along!" She smiled wide, did a small curtsy, then grabbed Toby's arm and rushed upstairs, probably very eager to practice more.

Most of the kids scattered afterwards. Some mumbled sarcastic but friendly greetings, some just smiled knowing that this was not the first nor the last time that something like this would happen. At last, there was one left. A particularly unpleasant boy named Afton.

Nothing was particularly wrong with Afton, he was a very smart boy. Ten years old and he was already reading books on things like thesis' on the relations and differenced between ancient mythology and modern day urban legends… for fun. It's the boy's motive that scares me a lot of the times. He's a smooth talker, and uses logic to get away with things he shouldn't be able to… like willingly using his powers in public with out reason.

Yes reader, if you hadn't noticed before, this is a home for the… um… normality challenged. (A/N: Normality is a word for people who feel the need going to bust my $$ about this, I looked it up and everything.) The government or many times even frustrated parents bring children who are different here, and our goal is supposed to help them all blend into society. In reality it isn't very different than an orphanage elsewhere.

I walked into the kitchen and dropped off my stuff. Unfortunately, Afton felt the need to follow me today… which could only mean one thing. "She still hasn't come back yet?"

Afton sighed. "I don't understand where she would go. We've checked every logical place she could be and still not even a trace." He ran his hand over his shaved head, a habit left over from when he still had hair. "I'm starting to get worried… I can't even sense her or her key anymore." Out of frustration, Afton grabbed a chain around his neck from which used to hold an enormous key that now belonged to the person we were talking about, his biological sister Nicole.

I sighed out of frustration, not really understanding what to do. Awkwardly, I reached out and tried to comfort Afton by patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine where ever she is. She'll be back and laughing before you know it."

**TT POV**

Robin was very skeptical.

"Are you sure you got the right girl? If we slip up… well lets just say this may be our only chance to catch this person. He was currently on his motorbike, just behind the T car and talking through the two-way radio embedded into his helmet.

"Don't worry, there's no way that my identity comparison lied. That had to be her." Cyborg's voice sounded confidently in Robin's ear.

"She definitely had the power to do it." Now Ravens voice came in. Subconsciously, Robin looked up to see Raven hovering just as fast as the two vehicles on their way to their destination. "As soon as she saw me behind her, she was able to block her mind almost instantly. Who ever she is… she's good."

Of course this did nothing for Robin's nerves. Part of his job was keeping this town safe. If a girl this powerful was against them… who knows what could happen. "When we find her remember, no threats. We just want to make sure that her motives are peaceful and then we can move on." Several "right's" and a few "okay's" confirmed that everyone had heard his short speech.

It didn't take long for them to arrive on the location. "Lucky I planted a tracking device on her flag before she escaped." Cyborg stated as he closed the door to his precious car. "We may never have found her other wise."

"Look… lets just get this over with." Said Raven as they all approached the front door. With ease, Cyborg kicked down the door and before they even had time to blink… the titans were caught up in a massive, sticky web.

"What the heck?" Beastboy questioned before he actually used his brain and turned into a spider to escape. Quickly he began working on freeing the rest of the titans.

"I wonder what made a web this big." Asked Cyborg as Beastboy was releasing the bonds of Starfire, who was closest.

"What ever did," began Robin who was struggling despite help being on the way. "Was big, and might not have left yet."

As if on cue, a high pitched squeal sounded from somewhere above the titan's heads. "Toby!!! I think I caught something!" Looking up, the titans were (needless to say) terrified of what they saw.

It could only be described as part spider and part human. Six arms sprouted out from the upper and middle abdomen and, along with the legs, were bent back at grotesque angles. The thing itself seemed about as big as a grammar school student and was covered in tufts of dusty brown hair. Slowly the thing lifted its head up to reveal four beady black eyes, two mouse ears, and two very long and sharp white fangs.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy all stared up stone-faced, screams evident in their expressions. Raven looked uncomfortable, and definitely showed the least emotion. Starfire however, looked starry-eyed up to the creature with a smile of ecstasy on her face. "How adorable!" she exclaimed as she attempted to use her only free arm to hug the spider-thing.


End file.
